Fatal Frame Remake
by NekoHikari145
Summary: An alternate timeline to the regular story plot. Hikari and Dawn decide to visit a childhood friend, but one break and the two end up in a world neither imagined was real. They must now face the paranormal within the infamous Himuro mansion while joining forces with Mafuyu and Miku. -so totally love my friend for this summary!-


Hikari: God its been forever since I've played Fatal Frame...

Dawn: Didn't you stop because you were getting nightmares?

Hikari:... yes but I'm pretty sure that after nearly a year I can once again play fatal frame without fear... well theres a little bit of fear but that's the usual

Dawn: Whatever you say Hikari, just do the disclaimer, I don't want the lawyers coming after us

Hikari: -sigh- I don't own Fatal Frame sadly, but if I did the ending where Mafuyu lives would be the canon instead of that evil ending where he dies _

**Fatal Frame Remake**

Hikari hummed softly as she walked through the woods and breathed the fresh air in deeply. She and her friend Dawn had been riding in the car for most of the day, going from Tokyo and heading to a small village that one of their friends had moved to the year before. 'Hope we don't have much farther to go, even after this break being stuck in that car again is gonna kill me,' Hikari thought to herself and closed her eyes, leaning her head back to take in some of the warm sun. "Hikari! Where are you!?" Hikari heard the voice of her friend Dawn yell from somewhere far off and frowned. Hikari hadn't realized she had wondered so far off and she started looking around, now unsure of which direction was the way back to the car.

'Shit, Dawn is going to be so mad, she told me not to wander off too far,' Hikari thought to herself and bit her bottom lip slightly. Looking around for a few more minutes Hikari decided to go in a random direction, hoping that it was the right way back to the main road. A few moments later Hikari stumbled onto an old, worn cobble stone path. "What on earth?" Hikari mumbled to herself and started following the path and it quickly lead her to a site that made her suck in her breath. Standing before her was a large, old looking estate that seemed to be deserted of life. 'What is this place?" she wondered to herself and slowly made her way across the small bridge, unsure of whether the rotten looking thing would hold her weight.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief when she managed to cross the bridge without problem and quickly made her way to the large door and started reaching for that handle before freezing right when she was about to touch it. 'Should I go in? This place looks abandoned so I really doubt that there is anyone here who could help me,' Hikari thought to herself and right as she was going to move away from the door and walk away, a loud terrified scream suddenly came from within. Hikari let out a small scream of her own and jumped back slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Oh my god, there is someone in there! What if their hurt? Dear god that terrible scream," Hikari said to herself, panic clear in her voice. 'I'll be in trouble for this later with Dawn, but I just can't leave if someone is hurt,' Hikari though to herself and quickly yanked the door open, releasing stale smelling air as well as dust, causing her to cough.

After opening the door the scream came again, this time louder now that the door was open and Hikari quickly ran inside the door, never noticing that the door closed with a loud, omonious thump behind her.

Dawn growled as she stomped around in the woods, the slowly setting sun making everything glow peacefully, but Dawn was anything but peaceful at the moment. 'Dammit, what did I tell that girl about wondering off too far, nows she's gone and got herself lost and its almost nightfall. "Hikari!" Dawn yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth to try and make her voice louder. She stood quietly for a few minutes and when there was no reply she was about to call out again when she saw something fluttering in the soft breeze out of the corner of her eye.

Dawn turned and slowly made her way toward it, as she got closer her eyes widened when she noticed that it was a piece of torn black fabric. 'Is this from Hikari's jacket?' Dawn wondered and pulled the fabric off the branch it was stuck on before putting it to her nose and smelling it. 'This is from Hikari's jacket! I'd know that smell anywhere!' she thought and frantically looked around, now more worried about Hikari that she had been before. Dawn took off in the direction that Hikari might have gone and soon stumbled onto a small cobble stone path. 'Why is there a random path in the woods?' Dawn wondered before shrugging it off and following the path, soon coming to a large abandoned mansion. "What the hell is this place?" Dawn wondered to herself as she made her way across the bridge. 'Sure it looks abandoned but it never hurts to see if someone is here,' Dawn thought to herself and knocked loudly on the big door.

When she received no answer, Dawn just shrugged and opened the door anyway. Dawn wrinkled her nose at the smell of the stale air,'Yep this place hasn't been lived in for years,' she thought to herself before walking in. After she walked in a few steps the door suddenly slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump high into the air. "What the fuck?!" Dawn yelled and turned, trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge at all. "Shit, maybe there's another way out," Dawn said to herself and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small flashlight. 'Glad I always carry this thing around with me,' Dawn thought and turned the small, bright beam on, thankful for its light in the darkness.

Dawn took a deep breath and started walking up the steps, stopping abruptly when she almost ran into the large gaping hole in the middle of the floor. 'Damn really glad I have this flashlight now, if I didn't I would have fallen in this hole,' she thought to herself and moved the beam of the flash light around, stopping when she spotted a door on the left side of the room. 'Only one way to go,' Dawn thought and made her way to the door, opening it and wincing at the slight screech it gave. Dawn froze when she was about to walk through the door, quickly turning the flashlight and shining it around when she felt as if someone was watching her. Noticing that no one was there, Dawn shrugged it off as being paranoid at being in a place so old and dark and walked through the door.

Dawn froze immediately when she entered the hallway and saw long pieces of rope hanging from the rafters. 'What the hell? Ok this is starting to get kind of creepy,' Dawn thought and slowly started making her way down the hall, yelping when one of the ropes suddenly swung and hit her in the face. "I've only been here for five minutes and I'm already starting to hate this place," Dawn growled to herself and quickly walked to the end of the hall. 'Ok having a mirror at the end of the hall like this can scare a person if their not prepared for it,' Dawn thought and frowned when she noticed something on the ground near the mirror. 'What is that?' She wondered and walked closer before gasping when she noticed what it was. 'Hikari's purse! She's in here!?' Dawn thought as she quickly picked up the purse and held it to her chest. She examined the strap and noticed that the strap was ripped off one side of the purse. 'Something happened, did someone come after her?' Dawn wondered, now starting to panic again.

'I have to find her, what if she's been hurt,' Dawn thought and randomly walked to the door on the left of the hall, frowning when she noticed that it was tied shut with a large chunk of black hair. 'What the hell is going on in this house?' Dawn wonder and made her way to the other door, quickly opening it and shutting it behind her right as a pair of arms tried to grab her.

Hikari gasped for breath and slammed the storage room door closed behind her before looking around and noticing and ladder looking thing near the back of the room. She quickly ran up the ladder and went to the back of the small space, hiding behind the large drawer in the back of the room. 'Dear god what the hell is up with this house?! I want to get out of here!' she thought to herself and sniffled slightly, before going completely quiet when she heard the door to the room open. Hikari slowly scooted backwards until her back hit the wall and she tried making herself as small as possible, breathing quietly so as not to give away where she was.

'If it does find you, you can just jump though it and run away again,' Hikari thought and froze when she heard footsteps come closer and closer to the stairs. Hearing the creak of someone climbing up the ladder Hikari tensed and held her breath when she heard foot steps coming closer and closer to her hiding spot.

'Jump and run, jump and run, jump and run,' Hikari chanted in her head and when a shadow blocked the flickering light of the candle Hikari let out a yell and jumped forwards, slamming into another body. Before she could scramble off and get away, strong arms wrapped around her and held tight. "I don't wanna die!" Hikari wailed and struggled hard, throwing back her elbow and hitting whatever it was in the face. "Ouch! Please calm down I'm not going to hurt you! And don't try and break my nose!" a male voice said and Hikari slowly stopped flailing. 'Wait, you can't knock down ghosts or elbow them in the face,' she thought and went limp with relief when she realized that she wasn't going to have to run for it again just yet. "Thanks, now I'm going to put you down, please don't run away," the male said and carefully set down Hikari. As soon as her feet were back on the ground Hikari turned around to look at the man. 'Wow he's pretty cute... no no bad Hikari we don't think about things like that when we are in dangerous situations,' Hikari thought and mentally slapped herself.

"I'm Mafuyu, what's your name?" Mafuyu asked and held out a hand for Hikari to shake. Hikari stared at his hand for a few moments before slowly taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Hikari, I'm sorry about attacking you, but I've had a pretty stressful day since I came into this damn house," Hikari growled and Mafuyu nodded in understanding. "I've been trapped in this house for two weeks already I think, the things that go on here are pretty terrifying," he said and Hikari looked at him with wide eyes. "Two weeks!? I've barely managed to survive here for just a few hours! I've had one certain ghost chasing me all over the place trying to kill me!" Hikari said before yelping and attaching herself to Mafuyu when one of the chests suddenly rattled.

"I'm sorry about what's happened to you since you got here, you actually ran right past me earlier screaming while that ghost chased you, that's how I knew you ran in here," Mafuyu said and gently petted Hikari's hair. 'Oh if I was a cat I would so be purring right now,' Hikari thought as she relaxed and leaned against Mafuyu. "What I really want to know is how you've managed to survive here for two weeks," Hikari said and finally let go a Mafuyu. Mafuyu frowned," I'm really not too sure, I've had to run from a few ghost after losing my camera, but not many of them have actually tried to attack me," he said while crossing his arms. "That's weird... well I don't know about you, but I'm not too keen on wondering around this place alone, you mind if I stick with you?" Hikari asked and looked at Mafuyu with wide green eyes. "Of course, I wouldn't let you wander around this place by yourself anyway, that would be wrong," Mafuyu said causing Hikari to smile at him.

'He's pretty sweet, I'm kinda sure any other guy would just leave me to save his own skin,' Hikari thought with a giggle, causing Mafuyu to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Something funny?" he asked and Hikari blushed, quickly shaking her head no and looking away. "If you say so," Mafuyu said with a chuckle before heading toward the ladder. "Come on, we need to keep on the move and I have some things that I'm looking for," he said as he made his way down the ladder. When Hikari followed after him she accidently got her foot caught on the last step causing her to yelp and pin wheel her arms as she fell backwards. "Holy shit holy shit this is gonna hurt!" Hikari yelled and prepared herself for the impact, but instead of falling onto the hard wooden floor she fell into strong arms. "You should be more careful you know, don't want to knock yourself unconscious in this place," Mafuyu said as he carefully righted a red faced Hikari. "Sorry, I'm kind of bad about having accidents, you can just ask my friend Dawn- HOLY SHIT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DAWN, SHE'S GOING TO BE SO MAD AT ME!" Hikari yelled and grabbed at her long red hair panic.

"Your friend? I hope she didn't follow you in here," Mafuyu said and Hikari started panicking more. "No no no no, she doesn't handle the paranormal well! I have to make sure she isn't in here, please help me make sure she isn't in here Mafuyu!" Hikari yelled and latched herself onto Mafuyu. "Don't worry, I'll help you look for her," he said and gently started petting Hikari's hair again, noticing that it had calmed her last time. "Thanks," Hikari said with a sigh and let go a Mafuyu. When they finally let the small storage room Hikari froze when she heard the noise of a chime coming from behind them and she quickly whipped around. "NOT YOU AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T A GHOST AND MY FISTS COULD MAKE CONTACT I WOULD SO KICK YOUR ASS!" Hikari yelled and waved her fist threateningly at the monk looking man with a large pack on his back* as he started quickly making his way toward her and Mafuyu. "Come on, no use threatening it," Mafuyu said and grabbed Hikari's wrist and started running.

When they noticed the ghost had finally stopped chasing them, they both stopped running and Hikari bent over and started panting. "Oh man I haven't run so far so fast since that time I accidently dropped Dawn's computer on the floor and broke it," Hikari panted out and Mafuyu gently rubbed her back. "You do better than my sister running at least, she doesn't even run its more a prance," Mafuyu said with amusement in his voice. Hikari laughed and finally stood up straight when she managed to catch her breath. "That sounds like a really funny sight to see, well where to now Mafuyu?" Hikari asked and turned to look at Mafuyu. "Back up the stairs and back to the hall where we started running away at and then through one of the doors in that square hall," he said and laughed when Hikari groaned and bent over. "Oh well gotta do what I gotta do," Hikari said and Mafuyu smiled at her before frowning. "Hey why did you come into this house in the first place?" he asked and Hikari shivered slightly. "I wasn't going to come in at first, but then I heard someone scream and thought they were hurt so I ran in without thinking," Hikari said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry your trapped in here right now," Mafuyu said and Hikari just shook her head. "Well I've met you and now I'm getting to know you so I don't think being stuck in here now is too bad, but lets get going before that stupid ghost appears again," Hikari said with a smile and giggled when Mafuyu blushed slightly before he coughed and started walking up the stairs. When she was at the top of the stairs Hikari stopped with a frown and turned to look back down the stairs. "You alright?" she heard Mafuyu ask and Hikari turned to him. "Yeah, I think I'm just hearing things again," she said and walked with Mafuyu through the other door.

Dawn whimpered and clung desperately to the old, wooden camera stand. 'I do not approve of this, I do not approve of this at all!' Dawn thought to herself. A few minutes after she had entered the room earlier, Dawn had sensed something behind her and when she turned around a mother fucking ghost had been right in her fucking face. She had of course screamed and ran through it to get to the door, tripping on several things on the way back to the room she had been in when she entered the mansion.

'I love Hikari, but I'm not moving away from this thing because the ghosts don't seem to want to come near it,' Dawn thought to herself and gripped the stand harder.

Dawn jumped slightly when she heard the front door open and them immeadiatly slam shut again. 'Someone else just came in? Why the hell didn't they think to prop open the door!' Dawn thought and winced when a flash light was suddenly shining in her eyes. "Oh my, are you alright?" A soft voice asked and the light moved out of Dawn's eyes. "No no I am not alright, I've lost my friend and she could be off somewhere hurt and I'm stuck in a fucking haunted house so I'm doing pretty sucky right now," Dawn snapped, trying to blink the spots out of her eyes so she could see the person who was talking to her. "I'm so sorry your having a rough time, but are you hurt at all? Your sitting on the ground and gripping this stand pretty hard," the voice said and when Dawn finally managed to clear her vision her eyes widened. 'Holy fuck she is adorable, I think I want to cuddle her,' Dawn thought as she stared at the small girl in front of her. "Um yeah I'm alright, just kind of scared at the moment," Dawn said and nearly squealed when the girl smiled at her. "I'm glad, I'm Miku by the way and who are you?" Miku asked while tilting her head to the side cutely. "I'm Dawn, why on earth are you in here anyway?" she asked and wanted to hug Miku when she suddenly frowned with worry.

"My brother Mafuyu, he's been missing for the past two weeks and the place where he said he was coming was here, to the Himuro mansion," Miku said sadly and Dawn couldn't resist anymore, she quickly grabbed Miku and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry about you brother and me suddenly hugging you, but I can't help myself," Dawn said quickly and then let go of Miku who just smiled at her. "I don't mind, its nice having a hug at a time like this... you wouldn't mind helping me look for my brother would you? And didn't you say your friend was lost too? We could look for them together," Miku said and Dawn suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. 'I really don't want to leave this spot to be honest... but I can't just let her wander around by herself and get killed,' Dawn thought and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Alright I'll go with you, but I'm telling you now Miku, I will be no use to you if we see a ghost and if I panic enough I will more than likely run for it," Dawn said and Miku nodded in understand.

They both entered the rope hallway with Dawn trying to hide behind Miku even though she was taller. Miku suddenly stopped when they reached the end of the hall where the mirror was and crouched down. "What is it Miku?" Dawn asked and stared at Miku for a few minutes who wasn't responding for some reason, seeming to have gone into a trance. Right as she was about to shake Miku's shoulder a chill suddenly went down back and Dawn made the mistake of looking in the mirror. In the mirror she saw looming behind her and Miku a female ghost with ropes wrapped around her neck and wrists. Dawn paled drastically before screaming and diving to the right side of the hallway then proceeding to curl up into a ball. "Dawn please calm down, its gone now," she heard Miku say and felt gentle hands touch her shoulder.

When Dawn decided it was safe to peek out she saw Miku above her looking worried and holding a strange looking camera. "What is that thing?" Dawn asked as she finally came out of her fetal position completely and sat up to stare at the camera. "Oh its called the Camera Obscura, it's suppose to be able to fend off and capture spirits," Miku said and blinked when Dawn suddenly started looking at the camera like it was god. "A-are you serious? It can stop those bastards?" Dawn asked and Miku shrugged. "I've never actually had to use it, that's just what I've been told it's suppose to do, guess we'll have to try it out to see if it actually works," Miku said and Dawn sighed deeply. "If we have to, I just hope it really works and doesn't not do anything when you try and use it," she said and finally stood up from being on the ground.

After walking through the door and into the small room they walked halfway across the room before hearing two pairs of feet walking up the stairs. Dawn looked up and her eyes widened in shock,"Hikari?!" she yelled when she saw Hikari slowly walking up the stairs with a young man. Miku suddenly took a picture and a few seconds later right as the two reached the top of the stairs they disappeared. "Wait where did they go!? They were just there!" Dawn yelled and was about to run up the stairs when a small firm hand grabbed her arm. "I'm not sure what's going on here so please don't rush off by yourself, but that man with your friend was my brother Mafuyu, if she's with him that means their both safe," Miku said with a serious look on her face. Dawn nodded in understanding and the two of them both slowly made their way up the stairs, suddenly hearing the sound of chanting when they reached the top.

"Ok that's really creeping me out," Dawn said and practically attached herself to Miku as they got closer to the door. When they got to it and Miku found it to be locked Dawn sighed in relief. "I don't know where to go from here, we have to get through this door because this is where my brother and your friend were heading," Miku said before suddenly staring back down the stairs with Dawn following close behind. As they got halfway down the stairs a bell suddenly tolled loudly and they heard a mans voice come from below them. They looked down just in time to see a slow moving man go right through a partition. "Nope nope nope, all of the nope," Dawn said and held tight to the railing. "I think he's trying to lead us somewhere, but where there's no door there," Miku said and started going down the stairs again. "I really don't think this is a good idea Miku," Dawn whimpered but followed after Miku anyway. When they reached the spot where the ghost had disappeared Miku examined the partition for a few seconds before they both froze when they sensed a presence. They both turned their heads a the same time to see a girl in a white kimono standing not too far away from the. When she suddenly started walking towards them, Dawn yelped and squeezed between the partition and the edge of the stairs so she could hide under the stairs.

Dawn peeked back out and saw the ghost pointing at the part of the partition where the other ghost had disappeared before suddenly disappearing herself. "Dawn will you help me move this out of the way?" Miku asked and Dawn quickly came out of her hiding spot. Together they both move the partion and gasped when they saw a door hidden behind it. "Come on Dawn lets go!" Miku said and quickly opened the door and ran through it. Dawn groaned,'This girl seems way too excited about this and what the hell was that she just did, prancing?' she thought to herself before quickly following after Miku.

Hikari:So, good, bad, horrible? I know some things in this may be wrong or out of order and please tell me if there's anything I need to do to fix

Ava: Write More Dammit!

Hikari:What?! AVA!? Get back to the Resident Evil fanfiction where you belong!

Ava:No I'm getting lonely over there! Your not my creator I don't have to listen to you!

Hikari:Why you little- I GAVE YOU LIFE!

Dawn: -steps between Ava and Hikari- Forgive me for this... Look Hikari! Its Mafuyu!

Mafuyu: -is minding own business- Huh? Someone say my name?

Hikari: MAFUYU! -glomps Mafuyu-

Dawn: -sigh- Please review if you wish to save Mafuyu from being cuddled to death


End file.
